


I'm Tremblin'

by PaperDragons



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDragons/pseuds/PaperDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his seventeen years, his only love was Santa Fe, an immobile dream that he clung to with all his strength, through midnight gropes with nameless faces in back alleys and in empty warehouses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Tremblin'

Jack Kelly has always been afraid of commitment. He's lived his life under different names and in different occupations, skipping from one to the next like a leaf on the wind.  
He's always been afraid of love as well. In his seventeen years, his only love was Santa Fe, an immobile dream that he clung to with all his strength, through midnight gropes with nameless faces in back alleys and in empty warehouses. So when David Jacobs takes his hand one evening on the rooftop, his heart seizes, he sinks to his knees, and begins to cry.  
It's silly and he's so embarrassed, but he cannot seem to stop. And through it all, the tears and the snot, David holds him.   
'I don't deserve ya, Davey.' He whispers again and again, and David says simply, 'Shut up Jack.'  
When he finally runs out of tears, his eyes are swollen red and his head is pounding like he just drank that infernal mixture Kid Blink makes for the holidays. David is still there, holding him close.


End file.
